A él no le gustas tanto (Reto 2013 HhT)
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: A partir del Baile de Navida Harry supo que tenía los días contados...Hasta que su mayor temor se volvió realidad en Sexto año.


**¡Hola! Bueno, este One-shot es para el grupo de Harmony hasta la tumba! Espero que les guste, y deséenme suerte! :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence, de lo contrario, habría acabado con una pequeña Hermione on ojos verdes. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Nota: Harry está un poco Ooc y también Hermione, pero ¡hey! ¿Qué es un intento de humor sin Ooc?**

**Las letras en cursivas son para la consciencia de Harry xD.**

**¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

* * *

**A ÉL NO LE GUSTAS TANTO.**

Fue en cuarto año cuando Harry supo que algún día tendría que tener la charla más incómoda después de cuando el adulto al que más confianza le tienes debe hablarte de sexo. No tachaba los días, ni hacía cuenta regresiva como en año nuevo, pero tenía bien presente- demasiado y jodidamente bien presente- que el día llegaría. Ojalá se lo hubiese tragado la Colacuerno o se hubiese convertido en el rey de Lago Negro.

Las posibilidades aumentaron a niveles alarmantes en Quinto, junto con los insultos del ministerio e incluso tenía la esperanza de volverse loco- como cariñosamente lo consideraban el profeta y la mamá de Seamus- para evadirlo. Sería bastante agradable estar tan "cuerdo" como Luna. Incluso los: _**"¿Por qué tan teeeeenso, Potter?"**_ de Malfoy descendieron muchos niveles en la lista de las cosas que lo ponían furioso en un santiamén.

Pero cuando llegó a Sexto y descubrió que, por desgracia, estaba lúcido. Tal vez si hubiese tomado los chocolates de Romlida Vane y echar toda su vida por la borda y rendirse ante la idiotez producida por la Amortentia, consideró la opción de beberse todo su caldero de filtro de muertos en vida y fingió por un tiempo más que el monstruo que rugía en su interior se manifestaba cuando veía a Ginny besándose- muy a lo francés, por cierto- con Dean…Cuando el bien sabía que en realidad era cuando veía a Hermione encerrarse en el baño a llorar por culpa de Ron. Sí, sabía que sería ese mismo año, pero por más que lo supo jamás se hubiese considerado listo como para tener "La charla".

Pero listos o no, las cosas suceden y es el momento de enfrentar a nuestros miedos con valentía que haría llorar de orgullo al mismo Gryffindor. Por eso en cuanto vio a Ron extirpándole las anginas a Lavender Brown con su lengua, supo que algo se había roto en el interior Hermione- más específicamente, su corazón- y que por consecuencia algo al mismo tiempo había dejado de ser igual, que el mundo de Harry James Potter había cambiado con un chasquido de dedos, un beso y las lágrimas de su mejor amiga.

No se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando había salido de la sala común, pero tampoco se sorprendía de estar entrando ya al aula vacía más cercana a la torre, tampoco había tanto misterio en el piar de unos regordetes canarios que revoloteaban alrededor de Hermione, mucho menos había que sorprenderse de que su mano ya estuviera lista para consolarla pero que las palabras se hubiesen quedado estancadas en lo más profundo de su ronco pecho- pecho libre de tatuajes de Hipogrifo, por cierto.

-Hermione…

-Harry, yo…-sorbió un poco la nariz y siguió con la mirada el vuelo de sus aves- me gustaría estar sola.

-A mí también me hubiese gustado estar solo en algunos momentos, pero estar solo no ayuda en nada- le tomó la mano, comenzando a acariciarle el dorso con el movimiento lento y circular de su pulgar, sintiendo la piel tersa en algún lugar debajo de sus propios dedos ásperos-Además, siempre has estado para mí, es mi turno de devolverte el favor.

Ella asintió y él espero pacientemente, a que su corazón dejara de dolerle, a que preparara su voz para que no saliese temblorosa y sollozante- si había algo que ella odiara era que se le rompiera la voz por el llanto- a dejar al desnudo sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué con Ronald siempre es lo mismo?-sus ojos miel brillaban cuando se lo preguntó. Brillaban de furia, de decepción y de tristeza acumulada, pero brillaban, y ella se veía preciosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-y aunque sabía la respuesta, también sabía que esa era la pregunta que Hermione anhelaba escuchar, que le diese la oportunidad de gritar todos los defectos de Ron sin que tuviese remordimientos por decir una verdad tan cruda.

-A que siempre me insulta, pelea conmigo, no me pasa el azúcar en el desayuno, habla con la boca llena, no se faja la camisa, tiene tierra en la nariz, sólo me dirige la palabra para decirme: "Oye, relájate Hermione" o "Joder, ¿Había tarea de Snape? Trae ese pergamino aquí, Hermione", y qué tal "Me estoy cayendo de sueño, seguro me quedo dormido a mitad del pasillo, ¿Puedes hacer la ronda tu sola hoy?". Me cela, me sigue, me sonríe y al final…siempre soy su último recurso. El eterno último recurso, la dama de honor. Seguro me irá a pedir su bendición para casarse con…Lavender- soltó el nombre como si fuera una palabrota y una sonrisa pugnó contra la voluntad de Harry para ser libre en su rostro.

-Entonces…¿Si te gusta Ron?- preguntó incómodo, fijándose de un momento a otro en lo coloridos que podían ser los cordones de sus zapatillas y en la cantidad de puntitos que había en el suelo del aula.

-Honestamente, Harry, ¿Estás ciego?

-Ojalá lo estuviera- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada, seguro fue tu imaginación.

-Pero yo claramente escuché…

-¡No deberías gastar lágrimas en Ron!- la interrumpió, se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, con sus mejillas rosadas, sus rizos alborotados y sus labios rojos incitándolo a darle fundamento y argumento a su comentario sobre si él besaba bien- No seas igual a las demás, Hermione.

-¿I-igual?- se acercó aún más él, causando que la montura de las gafas se le resbalara de la nariz, que sintiese como el calor inundaba su rostro, que se le empañaran los cristales, que su corazón latiera tan fuerte como si le estuviesen lanzando bombardas simultáneos y que tuviera la sensación de que un Hipogrifo estuviese bailando salsa en su estómago- eso de las mariposas nunca le había gustado- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que, bueno…Tú…yo, bueno, yo digo que tú, este…

-¡Sólo dilo, Harry!

-¡Ah, que tú no debes llorar por esas nimiedades!

-¿Dices que mis sentimientos son cosas sin importancia?- se levantó Hermione echando fuego por los ojos- y Harry rezaba que fuera sólo por los ojos- Eres igual a Ron- y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta con pasos agigantados, los rizos saltando por el movimiento, la fina cintura contoneándose y la espalda erguida como si fuese una Nimbus.

-¡Espera, no me refería a eso!- dijo tomándola por la muñeca, ella se giró a verlo- mostrándole en el proceso la mirada que prometía ganchos de derecha- Me expresé mal, bueno, la verdad es que no, porque llorar por alguien como Ron…

-Yo me largo-soltó Hermione dando un suspiro.

-¡Pero no es en el sentido de que seas patética! Bueno, sólo un poco…-Hermione arqueó las cejas- Pero no es que tú seas patética, sino en el sentido de que eres patética pero no por ti…

-Habla claro o mejor cállate Harry- le espetó con una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos- miel, porque el marrón era para los que no le hubiesen puesto la suficiente atención a sus ojos- Si esa es tu manera de consolar…no seas psicólogo nunca o provocaras muchos suicidios.

-¡No, Hermione!- la tomó por los hombros y pronto ella estuvo considerando una fractura nasal después de que Harry la hubiese estrellado contra su pecho en medio del abrazo más violento de la historia- Esa no es la solución, el corazón roto se puede parchar, pero recuerda que ni siquiera la magia puede contra la muerte…

-Harry por Dios, sólo di algo que me haga sentir mejor. Merlín…-dijo separándose de él. Se fijó en sus labios delgados, su nariz recta, sus pómulos altos, su barbilla fuerte, la cicatriz en forma de rayo cruzando su frente…y sus ojos verdes, mirándola de una manera más cálida que cualquier chimenea o hechizo existente, sintió como si le hubiesen dado chocolate caliente a su corazón y el sufrimiento se hubiese quedado dormido.

¿Era normal sentirte así cuando tu mejor amigo te consolaba? Bien sabía ella que no.

-Me refiero…- tomó aire, valor y fuerza en caso de tener que hacer uso de todo el comportamiento Gryffindor que tuviese en su interior, le rezó a Cristo, a Buda, a Kami, a Alá- y por si acaso, a Merlín- y lo soltó todo- Mírate, Hermione…Eres bonita, inteligente, agradable, valiente, leal, ingeniosa, algo malvada cuando te lo propones, brillante pero escalofriante, la mejor persona que he conocido y la persona a la que cualquiera le confiaría su vida. ¿En verdad crees que algo merezca tus lágrimas después de tantas cosas buenas en ti?

-¿En verdad crees todo eso de mí, Harry?

-Eso y más, Hermione. Pero no se trata de lo que yo piense sino de que tu entiendas que no debes llorar por nadie, en especial por alguien que apenas ve todo lo que hay de bueno en ti.

-¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!

-Ese ya es otro cantar.

-¿Pero es que como ver todo eso cuando él se la pasa diciéndome empollona, hartante, metiche, obsesiva y amargada?

-Él te dice todo eso porque está celoso, Mione.

-¿Celoso?

-Sí, CE-LO-SO. Celoso.

-¿Pero de qué?-preguntó con sincera curiosidad, tenía la vaga idea de que Ron la celaba pero si era lo suficientemente evidente como para que Harry lo notara…

-De que otros hubieran visto lo genial que eres mucho antes que él.

-O sea que…- sus mejillas se pusieron aún más coloradas- ¿Yo le gusto a Ron?

La burbuja se rompió y Harry le soltó a Hermione las manos con lentitud.¡ _Díselo, Harry. Debes decirle!_

Pero prefería gritar que Slytherin ganaría la copa en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor antes que ponerse al descubierto ante Hermione.

_Te ha visto en calzoncillos, ha entrado a tu dormitorio sin permiso, te ha dado consejos de todo tipo. La quieres, ¡Sólo díselo, niño cobarde!_

-Sí, le gustas- no pudo, simplemente las palabras se fueron de vacaciones.

-¿Y por qué por mil rayos está besándose como loco con Lavender Brown?

_¡DILE, POTTER! ¡DILE!_

-Porque le atraes…

-¿Y por eso se besa con otra? ¿Es de los que les gusta dar celos con alguien más?

-Déjame terminar, Mione- ella asintió, expectante de escuchar la noticia. Harry hizo de tripas corazón y la miró de frente, se lo diría sin tapujos.

-Es que le atraes, Hermione. Pero…

-¿Pero…¿- lo incitó ella a continuar, tratando de ignorar el pequeño canario posado en su cabeza.

-…Pero a él no le gustas tanto como para intentar algo.

Primera fase completada. Lo dijo. Parecía que le habían hecho un Stupefy y un Petrificus Totallus al mismo tiempo a Hermione, uno de los canarios gordinflones le jalaba del cabello pero ella no se daba por enterada. ¿Había hecho bien en decirle la verdad?

_Claro que hiciste bien, iba a volverse una anciana antes de que Ron fuera un verdadero hombre con ella._

¡Pero Ron era su mejor amigo! ¡Y Hermione su mejor amiga!

_¿Acaso la gente normal se pregunta a qué deben saber los besos de su "mejor amiga"?_

Dicho así, no sonaba muy reconfortante.

-Entonces- la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos- A él…¿No le gusto tanto?

-No- parecía que volverían al punto de que Hermione no dejaría de llorar hasta que sufriera una severa deshidratación. Era el momento- Pero no te tiene que importar lo que piense Ron, siendo que hay chicos que quieren estar contigo con todas sus fuerzas- alguien como "Yo", se abstuvo de decir.

-¿Cómo McLaggen?- le respondió ella con sorna.

-Ehh, no.

-¿Zacarias Smith?

-No.

-Mmmm…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en una pose que se le antojó a Harry de adorable.

_Genial, ya hasta piensas como niña, ¿Luego le harás trencitas y le pintarás las uñas mientras ella te cuenta su fantasía de amor?_

Y ahora su voz interna lo tachaba de nenaza. Bueno, al menos ya no sonaba como Hermione. Ella jamás podría tener una lengua tan viperina- a menos que la confrontación fuera contra Malfoy, claro está.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es el caballero de brillante armadura que ve tantas cosas inexistentes en mí? Seguro que usa gafas con demasiada graduación.

_¿Ves? Incluso ella fantasea inconscientemente contigo. Es el destino, lástima que morirás un día de estos._

Y ahora James- como había decidido llamar a su yo malvado- quería sonar como Trelawney.

_¿Vas a morir sin decirle lo que sientes? Ella tiene el derecho a saber que estás enamorado de ella._

¿Enamorado? Eso ya eran palabras mayores, admitía que le gustaba ver a Hermione cuando ella no se daba cuenta, que le preocupaba que se quedara hasta tarde estudiando, sabía que diario comía tostadas con mermelada y café con leche en el desayuno, que tenía manía por morder su pluma en los exámenes y que jugaba con su pelo cuando mentía. Que se lavaba los dientes cada cuatro horas y que incluso su color favorito era el azul. Sabía que soñaba con vivir en París, que tenía un lunar debajo de la oreja y que le encantaba hacerse moños en el pelo y sujetarlo con la varita.

_¿Lo ves?_

Y ahora, sobre todas las cosas sabía que la amaba.

-¿Puedo decirte quién es y no cambiará nada?

-¿Por qué habría de cambiar algo eso, Harry?- pero él la tomó de los hombros con suavidad y la miró tan serio como nunca lo había hecho antes. Hermione tragó saliva con nervios.

-Sólo promételo, Hermione. Nada debe cambiar por esto.

-Lo juro solemnemente- le dijo, llevándose la mano al corazón con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

_Ya chico, sólo escúpelo. Pero trata de arreglar discretamente tu facha…¡Desordena tu cabello y sonríe!...Espera, espera. La asustaste, sonríele sensual, no como un psicótico. Eso, así, ¡Mira, incluso se ha sonrojado!. Eso, acércate…¿Eres de los lanzados, eh? _

Y Harry ya no supo si en verdad era de los lanzados porque justo cuando estaba a un palmo del rostro de Hermione la puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Ambos dieron un salto por el susto y pusieron un abismo entre ellos, mientras Ron y Lavender entraban al aula entre risas y besos franchutes.

-¡Oh, está ocupado! Mejor busquemos otro salón- y Lavender desapareció entre risas tontas. Ron se veía idiotizado- efecto secundario del besuqueo seguro- y Harry nunca quiso lanzarle un Avada Kedavra con tanto ímpetu a nadie.

-¡OPPUGNO!

Ni jamás estuvo tan feliz de la brillantez escalofriante de Hermione.

Cuando los canarios salieron como misiles tras de Ron y Hermione se sentó furiosa en el escalón supo que la charla incómoda debía de tener lugar en algún futuro- de preferencia lejano, porque se le había evaporado el vapor y lo lanzado con la presencia de Ron.

-Entonces….¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. En que a él no le gusto tanto.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ron esto, Ron aquello. Ron, Ron, Ron.

¿Cómo lograría callarla?

_¡Al pastel!_

Y como cuando se lanza a una pobre alma cumpleañera sin previo aviso, sus labios chocaron con los de Hermione- el golpe en la frente y la nariz eran simples daños colaterales- y si alguna vez pensó que jugar Quidditch o vencer a un reptil de cómo siete metros de longitud era fabuloso pronto se dio cuenta que bien podía enfrentarse ocho veces más a eso y salir airoso. Hermione le correspondía el beso, sus brazos se enroscaron a su cuello y su cintura estaba entre sus manos, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Harry, yo…

-Shhh, Hermione.

-¡Pero es que…!

-¡SHHHH! Desconecta el cerebro por un minuto.

Ella le obedeció como si aún fuera el líder del ED, entonces él le pudo dar la cantidad de besos que quiso hasta que dejó de sentir los labios.

Se quedaron sentados en el frío suelo hasta que la voz de Hermione hizo trizas el silencio.

-Entonces…¿A él no le gusto tanto?

-¿Seguimos con eso?

-Sólo quería saber- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Pues anota: A él no le gustas tanto…pero yo acompleto la cuota con creces.

* * *

**¡Travesura realizada!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Merece un review? ¿Merece un premio?**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina **

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**El cisne blanco.**


End file.
